


Complacency

by Saigoat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saigoat/pseuds/Saigoat
Summary: Ramsay had seen fit to discipline his plaything by locking the poor man away in the dank cells that sat beneath the Dreadfort he was forced to call home. Reek made the dangerous mistake of denying his Lord's command but...he couldn't bring himself to do it, the task made his insides roil with fear and shame. But his captor always got his way in the end.





	Complacency

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prompt while i work on something more substantial. Enjoy!

Footsteps...definitely footsteps, they had to be real. Even the slightest noise echoed against the dungeon walls, earning the rapt attention of its prisoner. Theon had been manacled to the frigid rock walls that made up the damp hellhole, the chain on his leg was no longer than five feet and it hindered any prolonged movement. His captor saw fit to discipline his plaything by locking the poor man away in the dank cells that sat beneath the Dreadfort he was forced to call home. Reek made the dangerous mistake of denying his Lord's command but...he couldn't bring himself to do it, the task made his insides roil with fear and shame. When he hesitated for too long Ramsay took it as an insult and practically dragged him down here by the back of his neck. He had no way to measure how long he'd been kept there but by the knaw in his stomach, at least three days had come and gone. The first stretch could be measured by him crying out to beg for forgiveness, the second was by tugging at the offending shackle at his already scarred ankle now raw with new gashes, the final length just consisted of him sleeping away the pain. He figured if he wasn't conscious he wouldn't ache but the nightmares that plagued him opened a new kind of hollowness. So he just sat there on the floor, shivering and hoping he hadn't been forgotten. 'I should have done as he bid,' he thought to himself longingly, 'Master always knows best.' He shook and rocked back and forth in an effort to keep warm and distract the racing thoughts. 'He must think I've betrayed him,' he babbled on, 'that Reek is wretched Theon again' That's the moment he'd heard the sharp sound of boots on stone, he knew those boots, the gait, and the man they belonged to. A sick pull between relief and fear fought in his chest  
Light flooded the pitch dark, he only shielded his eyes and cowered back, not even daring to set his gaze upon his master. The second he reached the slighter man, weak arms wrapped around his legs, Theon was already weeping against his thigh. A swift kick to the stomach put an end to the piteous sight and knocked the broken creature off him.

"Are you ready to obey me, my sweet pet?" Reek nodded vigorously, eyes brimmed with devastating fear. He got back on his knees and cautiously crawled back to his captor, hoping he wouldn't earn another blow to his already battered body.

"'M sorry M'lord s-so sorry, "the tears welled up again, "I o-only want to please you." He pressed his face into the Bolton's leg again, lip quivering when he felt a familiar hand card through his hair. He knew what the cruel monster wanted, what he had come down here for. He came to take what Theon refused him three days ago, but this time the ruined creature would do as he was told and do it happily.

I want it, Master, " He wept, "I really do, I'm your good Reek I s-swear please..."  
Above him, Ramsay resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and the tightened grip on the locks of hair in his fist emphasized his patience was growing short. Apparently, the former Greyjoy took the hint and began unlacing the other man's trousers, shaking hands betrayed his reluctance. He felt a stir in his groin as he pulled his Master's member from its confinement. An unease shot up his spine and festered in the back of his head. The man towering over him heard his pet audibly swallow, clearly nervous about his Lord's size, Ramsay couldn't help but smirk. A tug at his hair urged him to continue, he didn't hesitate any further, desperate to return to his tormentor's favor again.  
Slowly he wrapped his lips around the tip, enveloping it in a sweet warmth, and began to gently move down the shaft. The shuddering creature was more focused on not grazing the man above him with his teeth than moving his head. Bolton noticed and guided his mouth down with the hold he had on the boy, unconcerned with his ability to keep up.  
Reek choked and gagged but didn't pull back, he squeezed his eyes shut and bobbed his head trying to show how badly he needed his Master's cock down his throat. Nothing in the whole world seemed to matter more than pleasing his Lord.

"Mmm, Eager little toy aren't you? You were born for this, Reek."  
He felt the man whimper around his manhood, sucking lightly and attempting poorly to move his tongue against the intrusion. Theon got lost in the task as he went from hilt to tip repeatedly, proud at the soft groans he pulled from his captor. It felt like some great accomplishment to earn his Master's pleasured noises and encouraged him to move faster. Heat sat pleasantly in his stomach and his legs ached beneath him, the hard floor ripping cuts into the pale flesh. His jaw burned with the effort, throat becoming ragged and tired, panic bubbled and pitched in his body. He had only just started He couldn't grow weary before he got to prove his undying loyalty. He knew he wouldn't last another night in the cold all alone. Thankfully Ramsay had grown bored, and decided to change the game and started thrusting into his plaything's open mouth, smiling at the way those sea colored eyes flew open and his jaw went lax in a last ditch effort to please the torturer fucking his face. At the bastard's mercy, All he could do was weakly grip at his Lord's legs and force himself to keep up with the brutal pace. The wet sounds dug grooves of embarrassment into Reek's chest it was such a debauched noise, but he was no common whore. He was his Master's Reek, he belonged to him as no one else could. He needed so badly for the harsh man to praise him, tell him how well behaved he was for his owner.

When he glanced up at the person in question with brows knit in concentration, he locked gazes with those haunting irises and keened. It must have kindled the fire in his Lord's stomach; it sharpened the fast bucking of his hips into the fluttering of that maimed mouth. Ramsay wrenched his pet's head back, nearly ripping strands of hair out by the root, and brought his free hand up to stroke himself.

"Open your mouth." The command came through gritted teeth.  
Reek moaned and lolled his tongue out, eager to do whatever his master bid. The revel was clear as day on the broader figure's face. Below him, his creature had an irresistible glazed over look, just a perfect sweetly submissive toy for him to break. Theon's eyes watered at the vice-like grip on his head as he watched his lord climax. Warmth filled his mouth and splattered his face, the taste earned a whimper.

"Swallow it." Venomous enough to get him to flinch. He ignored the bitter flavor and the lurch in his gut, did as he was told and swallowed every drop. Looking at Ramsay for approval he panted lightly to catch his breath, the pain in his ravaged throat caught up with him.  
Instead of a pat on the head or some sugar laced words, his master pushed the wrecked creature away from him and stooped to uncuff him from the wall.  
Once on his feet the struggle to stay upright on his aching legs was more difficult a task than imagined, and his maw throbbed, positive his voice was just as ruined. Suddenly Reek was shocked by the fierce, yanking grip on his jaw that brought him face to face with the young lord.

"If you ever refuse to get on your knees for me again, I'll break them." Ramsay said in a hushed tone and turned on his heel to leave. Clearly, he expected his charge to follow him, and that he did. The trembling man was right on his heels, limping and sniveling his apologies.  
When the pair reached the top of the stairs, Reek turned to slink off to the kennels before he provoked his Master's ire any further than he already had.

"Where do you think you're going?" The impatient voice behind him growled, "I'm not finished with you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! helpful criticism, comments, and questions are always welcome! Should i make a Tumblr for shorter drabbles and prompts?  
>  Please consider donating to my Ko-fi @ Ko-fi.com/saigoat and help support my writing! Thank you so much


End file.
